Harry Potter's Death
by Hawk Wood
Summary: Dark, depressing story of someone who has had it. No longer wishing to go on. Character death. No ships. One shot, two chapters. Rated T for subject matter. Added epilogue as I was not happy with the cliffhanger ending.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Little Whinging, Surrey, in the UK. Laying on his bed, not moving, was a young boy, considering all that he'd been through in his life, he could be considered a young man.

Harry Potter was severely depressed, all of the people he knew and cared about were either dead or badly hurt.

First to die had been his parents, thanks to the betrayal of Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Then his now deceased godfather, who had spent 14 years in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, incarcerated without a trial, that his godfather had gone after Wormtail to kill him for betraying his brother in all but blood, James Potter, and the woman he considered a sister, Lily Potter neé Evans to the Dark Lord, who killed them, then tried to kill Harry.

He tried to kill Harry because of a portion of a prophesy that one of his minions had overheard by a drunk descendant of the Seer, Cassandra, and didn't seem to have really inherited the gift.

Harry now knew the entire prophesy, which meant to turn him into a murderer, and since his godfather had just died due to bad decisions on his, Harry's, part, killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, insane follower of Voldemort.

Then, there was Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, the one responsible for casting the charm that hid his parents and himself, using Wormtail as the secret keeper instead of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, in an attempt to throw off Voldemort's forces, supposedly not aware that Wormtail was, in fact, a marked and loyal Death Eater, and had given the secret to Voldemort.

Somehow, Harry was the only person to ever survive the death curse, the _Avada Kedavra_.

Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Wizarding Parliament, and Head Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, had claimed that his mother's love and sacrifice is what saved him from the unblockable and unsurvivable curse. Harry doubted that, as he was certain other mothers had died to protect their children that those same children had also died.

Dumbledore was also the reason that Sirius had never had a trial, even after it was revealed that Wormtail was still alive and Sirius was, in fact, innocent of the charges that put him in Azkaban. As Chief Warlock, he could make trials happen or, in Sirius' case, keep them from happening. He was also the reason that Harry had been put with his mother's magic hating sister and her family, supposedly protected by blood wards.

That made him turn to his fourth year, when he'd been forced to participate in the TriWizard Tournament as the fourth Champion, barely surviving until the end when, using his inherent sense of fair play, he and the other Hogwarts' Champion, Cedric Diggory, had both grabbed the winner's cup and then portkeyed to a dilapidated cemetery where Wormtail murdered Cedric, when the order was heard _"Kill the spare!"_

After he was tied to a headstone, bearing the name of Thomas Riddle, where Wormtail perfomed a ceremony that took bones from Thomas Riddle, the father of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, aka, the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort, as well as costing Wormtail one of his hands willingly, and forcibly taken blood from Harry, to negate the 'protection' from his mother's sacrifice.

Yet again, he wondered just how the blood wards that Dumbledore said protected him from everyone EXCEPT the people in the house, could provide any protection from Voldemort, now that they shared blood. As usual, Dumbledore brushed off his concerns, treating him like the child that he no longer was, and hadn't been for years.

He bitterly noted that the 'blood wards' did not protect him from the predations of his Uncle Vernon Dursley, his sister Marge Dursley and her bulldog, his fat cousin Dudley Dursley, whose favorite game was Harry Hunting, His gang of thugs would attempt to trap Harry then beat him badly, then complain that his bony frame had hurt his hands, whereupon Harry would be beaten and starved and then shoved into the cupboard under the stairs that had been his bedroom the first ten years that he'd lived there.

Because Dumbledore didn't appear to listen to anyone except himself, he did not tell anyone about the abuse he suffered since being abandoned on the Dursley's doorstep by the selfsame Dumbledore over the protests of his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, who was Harry's Head of House for Gryffindor House at Hogwarts.

That she didn't listen to him, either, meant, while she was supposedly his surrogate mother while at school, she took her lead from Dumbledore.

What was even more frustrating is the school Healer, Poppy Pomfrey, had never noticed, or reported, the evidence of physical abuse, malnutrition and other evidence of this life at what he called Durzkaban. She didn't seem to notice that he was smaller, mostly skin and bones at the beginning of every school year, not reporting it to the relevant authorities, and, he was certain, as many times as she'd seen him with his shirt off, she should have reported it to someone besides the Headmaster. Harry figured that it was probably due to orders from the Headmaster.

With a sigh, Harry turned to his friends. Ron Weasley, his supposed 'best mate', who seemed to use Harry's fame for his own ends, and, as witnessed by fourth year, willing to abandon him at a moments notice. He hadn't figured why the insanely jealous prat had chosen to accompany him. Possibly jealous that he'd miss out on the raise and accolades when they rescued Sirius and get some fame of his own. Not to mention, didn't seem to be too bright, as he was barely passing Hogwarts, and only because he copied Hermione Granger's and Harry's homework.

He turned his thoughts to the end of his fifth year, tricked by Voldemort into thinking that Sirius had been captured and was being tortured at the Ministry Of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries prophesy room. He ran down the list of injuries that the five friends that had gone with him had suffered.

Hermione, the worst of the injuries, catching a weakened spell meant to split her from shoulder to hip, but only causing a deep, difficult to heal cut, with little to no organ damage, thanks to a hastily erected shield.

Next was Neville Longbottom, no longer the bumbling, shy boy he'd met on the train to school, suffering a broken nose and shattered wand.

Then there was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and the youngest of the seven Weasley children, a broken ankle.

Her brother, Ron, while suffering an inebriation hex, decided that _"Accio Brains" _in the 'brain room' was a good idea, nearly dying and having unknown mental damage.

Then there was Luna Lovegood, seemingly untouched, but surprisingly effective during the entire fiasco, uninjured and seemingly unaffected by the entire series of events.

Then, after watching Sirius being blasted through the veil by his cousin Bellatrix, losing the one adult that seemed to care about him, that's why he was laying here on his bed, suicidally depressed.

He looked over at Hedwig, his snowy owl, wondering what would happen to her if he died. He roused himself and wrote a note to Hermione, telling her he hoped that she was getting better and that Hedwig would wait for an answer, but there was no hurry, not to get herself worked up and set back her recovery.

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her that, should anything happen to him, she was to go to Hermione and stay with her. Hedwig looked at him a little oddly, nibbled his ear, then with an unmistakable nod, flew out the window.

He lay back on his bed and picked up his wand, looking at it and knowing that he'd never be able to kill Voldemort with it, as it was supposedly the brother wand to Voldemort's, not to mention what happened in the graveyard then the wands connected.

With a sigh, he put his wand tip between his eyes, gathering up all his hate of his life, strongly spoke _"Avada Kedavra!" _A brief flash of emerald green and a rushing sound, a momentary pain, and then his hand fell to his side, wand falling out of his hand, a peaceful look on his face, one rarely seen.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie, the story isn't done yet, but will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was surprised to wake up, he was surrounded by white.

Hearing a sound, he looked around and saw what looked like a mangled, distorted Voldemort baby, looking worse than before his resurrection at the graveyard.

Shuddering, then looking away, he was amazed to find that the whiteness as fading into color, an outdoor scene, looking similar to his favorite spot at Hogwarts, a weeping willow near the edge of the Black Lake, peaceful and somewhat hidden when he was able to get there during the warmer months.

Harry was startled as more twisted, baby Voldemorts showed up, five more, in fact.

He looked up again and saw the cliché version of the Grim Reaper approach.

With a voice that sounded like gravel in a blender, he chuckled. "Ah, most of the missing pieces of Riddle's soul, I thank you, he's been avoiding me for years. A piece of his soul came into my domain about 3 of your years ago, and now, I have nearly the complete set, just need the piece still residing in Tom."

Harry just gaped, then, gathering his wits he asked, "How? What? What's going on?"

"You have killed one piece of Tom Riddle's soul in such a way that his Horcruxes all died, and I am here to gather them and await his final death, where be can be sent to where he belongs for the torment he deserves," answered the being.

"As for your other question, " he continued, "I am Death, the Grim Reaper, the Harvester of Souls. Except in circumstances such as Riddle's, normally, I am only needed to guide souls that are in near balance of good and evil. I am their final judge."

"Why am I here?" asked Harry.

"Because you tried to kill yourself," Death replied. "You are in the twilight between life and death, because of what you've done and what's been done to you, you are not ready for death, but, I can see that you have no wish to live. I had Time, Chronos, to you, review your life. You are at a cusp, only you can decide if you want to end it and join your mother, father and godfather in the Afterlife, or return to life, get rid of Riddle and then do what you wish."

"With my luck," Harry retorted, " I'll be charged with murder and thrown in Azkaban without a trial like Sirius was. Not what I'd envisioned for a life, assuming there was one after I offed Voldemort."

"Ah yes," Death chuckled, "the sheeple of the wizarding world, able to destroy rising dark witches and wizards, but content to let others do it, and let their opinions be guided by the so-called journalism of the Daily Prophet and their star gossipmonger, Rita Skeeter. I'll let you in on a little secret, she won't like what happens after she dies…"

Harry gave that thought the consideration is deserved and commented, "Thanks to her, many good people's reputations were destroyed and often were killed because of her poisoned quill. Not to mention, thanks to her, depending on her whim, I'm either the Saviour of the Wizarding World, or an attention seeking, brat, who is going dark because I'm willing to do what's right, not necessarily what's easy."

"Exactly," Death said, "now, as I've gathered up all the pieces of Riddle's soul, thanks to your help, I'm sending you back. You need time to decide of you'll live or die."

As Harry's awareness went black, he could only think, "Bloody Hell!, I have to do this all over again!"

As he woke up in his dingy room in Durzkaban, he picked up his wand. The sun was beginning to rise as he painfully sat up, though feeling lighter than before, was still extremely depressed, knowing what he was expected to do.

Suddenly, he heard the screeching voice of his aunt, "Get down here and start breakfast! It's Dudley's birthday and I want it to be special!"

With a groan, he dragged himself down the stairs, into the kitchen, where his aunt hit him upside the head with the heaviest cast iron skillet she had, then, as he started to get up, noticed that he had his wand in his hand. "What are you doing with that thing here?" she screeched.

Looking down, he realized that he did have his wand in his hand. Figuring there was nothing to lose, he put his Aunt in a full body bind and silenced her when she started screeching. He heard Dudley and Vernon thundering down the steps and bound and silenced them with no warning. He was amused at the shade of purple that Vernon was turning.

Looking directly into Petunia's eyes, he said, "You'll be happy to know that I'll be leaving. However, you must also remember that, because you did not make me feel welcome, nor consider this a home, the protection that Dumbledore put up, that you enjoy because of me here will disappear. You will no longer be protected from Voldemort, or any of us 'freaks' as you call us. And, once they find out how I've been treated all my life here, your lives won't be worth a fake farthing." He watched Petunia pale almost to the color of a ghost, she knew. Vernon's face turned a darker purple then paled, almost as pale as Petunia. Dudley, as usual, was clueless, red from trying to break the magical ropes that bound him. "Oh," added Harry, "those are the good 'freaks', the bad ones will be even worse. Simply depends on which side finds you first as to how badly and how long you'll suffer. The letter I'll write, the memories I'll leave, and the evidence on my body will be ample evidence of your mistreatment. Think on that, as your lives are no longer my concern."

Harry turned and walked back upstairs, pulling out a Biro, as he didn't have the patience for a quill, he wrote a small book as a suicide note, then withdrew memories of his life, the worst ones he could bring up, meaning nearly every memory he had.

As soon as he finished, he wrote out a will, leaving all his money, whatever there was, to be divided between Hermione, Neville, and Luna. He'd been thinking, as he wrote his suicide note, that they were his true friends and deserved some consideration.

Pricking his finger, he signed both in blood, then added to the will that he wanted them, Amelia Bones, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape at his will reading.

He also included the full prophecy, so that everyone there would know why he'd decided not to continue living.

As he finished, a regal owl flew in. He saw by the seal on the envelope that it was a Gringotts' owl. He asked it to wait for a reply as he read the invitation to Sirius' will reading. He duplicated his suicide note and will and bundled that up with the memories, which he'd willed to Amelia, instructing her to let the Quibbler report the contents, as well as to publish all but his will. He added a reply to the Gringotts' letter, asking that his will be filed and that those attending his will reading be given copies of his suicide missive.

Handing it to the Gringotts' owl, he sent it on it's way.

Laying down on his bed again, he almost wished he could be there to see the reaction to his revelations, but lifted his wand, placed it between his eyes once more and, with feeling, spoke those fateful words again.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I couldn't leave the cliffhanger, once I started to re-read the story. Here's what happened afterward.

Harry finally felt no pain, his pain from emotions as well as his mistreated body had ended.

He opened his eyes, noticing that he was hovering over his body, the face of which finally looked peaceful.

He decided to move downstairs where he'd left his 'family' bound and was in time to notice Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror, break the front door in and race upstairs. Since Harry had taken off his shirt before he cursed himself, the years of abuse was clear. What was glaringly clear is that the scars went from fresh to old and nearly silver from age. Tonks, as she liked to be called, knew that she was looking at years, even probably, more than a decade of consistent and regular physical abuse.

She used her badge to call in an alarm and went back to the ground floor and searched, finding the Dursley's trussed up. Leaving them there after renewing the silencing hex, she returned to Harry's bedroom and saw the small book he'd written. She scanned it quickly, then more slowly, her hair turning bright red with rage.

She copied the small book and the copy of the will as evidence and bagged the originals, shrinking and holding onto the copies. She knew that unflattering paperwork had a tendency to disappear at the Ministry of Magic, and she was covering her tracks.

She heard a noise downstairs and cautiously opened the door, seeing six people in Death Eater garb, she concealed herself and waited. One of the Death Eaters came up to the bedroom and shot an _Avada Kedavra" _at the corpse, laughing. Tonks recognized the voice as none other than Lucius Malfoy, the 'innocent victim of the _Imperious_ curse'.

She followed him downstairs and watched as he and his fellows tortured the Dursleys with the _Cruciatus_ as well as other dark curses.

She wondered what was taking the Aurors so long to get there when she heard the distant popping of apparating people. Apparently, the Death Eaters were too busy having fun to hear it. She snuck outside to meet the Aurors and to give them a situation report, alerting them of the busy half dozen Death Eaters inside.

Surprisingly enough, the Aurors were able to take down all of the Death Eaters with stunning spells, then cuffed them with magic supressing handcuffs. Taking their wands for evidence, they portkeyed all of the prisoners to holding cells, along with all but Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She showed Kingsley the booklet and the will. He was horrified and started to take her to task about not reporting the death right away.

She came back and explained that she had sent the alarm, then the Death Eaters entered and she was more concerned with providing evidence and the capture of the Death Eaters, who were in the process of torturing live people than in the dead body upstairs that was beyond help, even if it was once The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-Pain!

She led Kingsley to the bedroom and showed him the scarred body, then showed him the booklet and will.

"If this is true," Shacklebolt began, getting cut off by Tonks.

Pointing to the scarred body and the age of many scars, "I think the evidence speaks for itself!"

As she spoke, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Tonks' and Shacklebolt's boss, came in, took in the body and the papers in Shacklebolt's hands, relieved him of the paperwork and told him to portkey the body to her office in the Ministry, wanting to keep this under wraps as long as possible.

Harry's spirit, who had been following them, drifted back down and watched as his relatives expired one by one, noting that not one spirit rose. Smirking a little, he knew where they were headed and didn't wish to visit, even if it were possible.

His only regret was that they hadn't lived to experience Azkaban, to learn the joys of living with Dementors.

Harry thought of Hermione and was instantly at her side, she was naked from the waist up and applying a potion gel to the nasty scar that she'd gotten from Dolohov's curse. He sniffed back a tear, obviously she couldn't hear or see or sense him. He sighed and thought of Neville, seeing him in Ollivander's trying new wands to replace his broken one. He overheard Madam Longbottom state that she was proud of him, and his father's wand, the one he'd been using, would be framed and placed in a spot of honor with a plaque describing how it got broken.

Neville blushed then smiled when the cherry wood and dragon heartstring wand he'd just been handed glowed and then sprayed red and gold sparks, almost a fountain. Harry was feeling better about Neville, and, aside from fading bruises under his eyes, no sign of his broken nose was evident.

He then thought of Ron, was instantly by his side, coming in on a conversation with his sister. The scars from the brain tentacles were visible, but fading, and when Ginny got up to pace, no evidence of her broken ankle showed. He listened for a moment and found that neither was really his friend, since Ron was under the impression that if Harry had died, he, Ron, would get his trust vault, and the rest of the family would split the Potter vaults.

Harry didn't know what to feel, aside from rage. He drifted downstairs and watched Molly Weasley in the kitchen, muttering about what was needed for love and loyalty potions to use on Harry and Hermione. Once again, Harry was filled with rage, but couldn't do anything about it. He took his leave, going to Luna Lovegood's house.

To his shock, she could not only see him, but hear him. He described what he'd just heard at the Burrow, the Weasley clan home and asked her to warn Hermione to test anything given to her by either of the youngest Weasleys. He also asked her to be at the will reading and to print the truth in a special issue without the usual conspiracy theories that her father was so fond of expounding. She agreed.

Harry sadly left her and headed towards Hogwarts, wanting to look in on Hagrid, while he was the agent, he wasn't the cause of the pain and abuse in Harry's life, he was just following Dumbledore's orders.

He drifted down to Snape's office and lab, watching him brew post _Cruciatus_ potion, with difficulty, apparently, he'd suffered from Malfoy's failure, as somehow, Voldemort got the information immediately that Malfoy and his team were arrested at the scene of their crime, without any apparent difficulty by Aurors. Harry had a feeling that Riddle was a very unhappy camper, if the twitching of Snape's hands was any indication.

With a gloating smirk, Harry moved towards Dumbledore's office, stopped along the way by Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost and taken to task for killing himself. Harry shared a few memories with Sir Nick and, suitably chastened, Sir Nick left him, paler than even being a ghost would account for.

As he drifted into the Headmaster's office, he saw Dumbledore just regaining consciousness, after being knocked unconscious by the exploded knick knacks that had previously scattered around the office. They were in even tinier pieces than Harry, himself, had left them after learning of the prophesy when he tried to destroy the entire office contents.

Dumbledore was bleeding in numerous places when his floo announced Madam Bones.

She came right to the point, her Aurors summoned Dumbledore's wands before he could say a word, then slapped magic suppressing cuffs on him.

"Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, you are under arrest for child abandonment, child endangerment, contributing to child abuse, endangering the students on at least three occasions, and anything else my investigation turns up," Madam Amelia Bones barked. "Take him away!"

Harry smirked again and followed Madam Bones as she sought out Minerva McGonagall to inform her she was now acting Headmistress of the school, then handed her a copy of what Harry had written. At first she went white as she read of the abuse, then red when she got to ignoring Harry when he correctly reported that someone was after the Stone the first year and the reasons why he felt that he couldn't trust her.

She nearly fainted when she read how many times that he'd had detention with Deloris Umbridge and what she used as punishment. She looked at Madam Bones with a question on her face.

"Yes, so many times that the words "I will not tell lies" was carved and scarred into the back of his hand, nearly to the bone. Umbridge is going to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban as soon as she gets out of St. Mungo's."

Minerva retorted, her Scottish burr heavy and nearly indecipherable, nearly sounding like her native Gaelic, "Oh, you'll give HER a trial, unlike Sirius Black, hopefully, in front of the entire Wizengamot, like Harry had, the summer between his first and second year, when all that was called for was a hearing before the Underage Magic Use board!"

"Yes, well," Madam Bones came back, "I wasn't in charge of the scheduling, and with the evidence here, the Minister will be turned out at the next Wizengamot meeting, and one who isn't able to be bought and paid for will be put into place."

Harry looked at both and could see that this was an old argument between old friends when McGonagall relaxed and pulled out a dusty bottle of ancient Scots whiskey, pouring them each a glass.

Harry felt himself being pulled and found himself in the white area again. Once more, Death spoke to him, "I see you ended yourself, in spite what was needed."

"I never agreed that I was the bloody Chosen one! Neville was born less than 24 hours before I was, and he's as powerful, if not more, than I was, let him avenge his parents. I'm done. Send me where you will."

Death nodded and touched Harry's head with the blade of his scythe, and Harry's awareness faded to black.

THE END

**A/N: I know it was dark and depressing, and he didn't come back and kick Voldy's butt, but this is what my muse had me write. There will be no more chapters in this story. As a sufferer of depression, I can sympathize and empathize with how Harry was feeling when he killed himself, especially having to do it twice. Not something I'd want to have to do.**


End file.
